


Люби меня так, как можешь любить только ты

by carey_b



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b
Summary: Когда Широ пропал, растворившись в космосе, Кит не мог справиться с собой и пережить утрату близкого человека. Лэнс всеми возможными способами помогал ему.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Люби меня так, как можешь любить только ты

You're the light, you're the night  
Ты — мой свет, моя тьма,  
You're the color of my blood  
Ты — цвет моей крови,  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
Моё спасение и моя боль,  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Ты — единственный, к кому я хочу прикасаться.  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much  
Никогда не думала, что ты столько можешь значить для меня.

— Лэнс.

Лениво покачиваясь на стуле в кухне, Лэнс наблюдал за Китом, ушедшим в дальний конец помещения. Он забыл, что Ханк просил держать себя в руках и не портить имущество замка и принцессы Аллуры. Лэнс не был уверен, что стулья вообще кому-либо принадлежали, не имели аналога или не чинились легким взмахом руки. Но качаться перестал, уперевшись локтями в стол и подперев подбородок рукой, продолжил следить за Китом.

С тех пор, как пропал Широ, он выглядел обеспокоенным. Они все так выглядели. Лэнс переживал не меньше Кита и излишняя хандра явно не шла на пользу им обоим, но он не мог ничего с этим поделать.

— Чувак, ты в курсе, что пялишься на Кита?

Явно раздраженный Ханк расплющил тесто для пирожков по всей поверхности стола: сегодня в меню земные блюда и одному только Ханку известно из чего конкретно сделано это тесто. Лэнс лично знать не хотел, достаточно и того, что еда приличная и на вкус не отдаёт лекарством.

— Я беспокоюсь. — МакКлейн сместился на соседний стул, подальше от Ханка и его теста.

— Если так беспокоишься, подойти и поговори с ним, вместо того, чтобы прожигать дыру в его затылке.

Лэнс вздохнул. Ханк был прав, самый простой способ удостовериться в том, что всё нормально — подойти и поговорить. Кит упрямый, вредный и вспыльчивый, ему ничего не стоило развернуться и покинуть замок в одиночку, никого не предупредив.

При этой мысли Лэнса охватил приступ унизительно тошнотворной паники. Он не боялся потерять Кита, нет, МакКлейн отказывался верить. Не мог какой-то чудик, его вечный соперник и выскочка заставить Лэнса чувствовать такое. Лэнс не сводил с Кита глаз, ненавязчиво крутился рядом, старался заниматься тем же, что и он. Все в команде заметили попытки Лэнса подставить его дружеское плечо поддержки, все, кроме Кита. Он по-прежнему продолжал сторониться каждого из них.

Чувство беспомощности грызло изнутри стоило ему посмотреть в сторону красного паладина. Он стоял поодаль, собирая сухпаек в рюкзак. Кит словно стал меньше, он постоянно сутулил плечи и хотел казаться незаметным, но его действия имели обратный эффект. Обычно Коганэ не прибивало к земле, если можно так выразиться, Лэнс не привык видеть Кита таким, да и признаться честно, он не хотел.

Дни тянулись за днями, новостей не поступало, а редкие вылазки команды не приносили успеха. Аллура настаивала на удалённом поиске, Кит же хотел обыскать каждый квадрат вселенной и они постоянно спорили. Пидж и Ханк прятались в мастерской и, Лэнс прибивался к ним только потому, что Кит запирался у себя в комнате и выходить отказывался. Его всё реже можно было встретить на общих ужинах или в тренировочном зале. Лэнс боялся, что Кит уйдёт на поиски Широ один и оставит их всех позади. Боялся проснуться и не обнаружить Кита в замке. Он до усрачки боялся его, Кита, потерять. И ненавидел себя за это. Признаться в природе страха означало признаться и кое в чём другом, к этому Лэнс явно не готов. Внутренне, чаще всего, он с собой соглашался, но когда дело касалось Кита, его инстинкты вопили, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Кит?

Лэнс произнёс это совсем тихо, практически шепотом, он и сам не понял, как оказался у того за спиной. Кит, стоявший вплотную, услышал и обернулся вполоборота. Хмурое выражение лица не покидало Когане с тех самых пор, как чёрный лев вернулся один, но сейчас он выглядел опустошенным.

— Лэнс?

От звука его голоса МакКлейн дернулся, сделав шаг назад. Сердце сжали тиски, ему физически больно слышать бесцветный голос Кита, он к этому не привык.

— Я…эм, — Взгляд Лэнса метался от крышки стола, к рюкзаку и обратно. — Ты…не… куда ты идёшь?

Он так и не решился задать вопрос, за которым подошёл. Голос Кита высосал из него все силы, сердце ныло, как открытая рана, Лэнс инстинктивно приложил руку к груди для защиты.

— На тренировку.

— Ага, ясно… — Лэнс всё ещё переминался с ноги на ногу, не отрывая взгляда от китовского рюкзака. Очевидно, он не собирался на тренировку, но предпочёл соврать.

— Я…

— Лэнс, — Кит прикрыл глаза ладонью, глубоко вздохнул.– Я ценю твою помощь, и…

Конец предложения МакКлейн не услышал; громко спорящие Коран и Аллура ворвались в кухню и затребовали Ханка в мастерскую, Пидж пыталась построить машину, способную поймать частоту колебаний базируясь на генетическом коде. Лэнс, честно говоря, не въезжал во всю эту фигню, творившуюся в мастерской. Проводя много свободного времени с Пидж и Ханком он научился отключаться, стоило им произнести одно из своих заумных слов.

— Я пойду.

Лэнс не понял, как это произошло, но мог поклясться, что его тело действовало отдельно от желаний и разума. Он точно не стремился схватить Кита за руку.

— Я…Я… — Глаза Лэнса расширились, губы сложились в тонкую линию, он пытался справиться с подступающей паникой. — Я хочу пойти с тобой, Кит. Если ты собрался искать Широ, возьми меня с собой.

Теперь, когда он сказал это, готовность драться до конца, зубами вырывать себе билет на красного льва разрывала его изнутри. Если понадобится, он сцепит их запястья наручниками и никуда не отпустит Кита одного.

— Хорошо.

— Оу….– МакКлейн озадаченно смотрел на Когане и до него в полной мере дошло, что Кит только что согласился. — ОУ.

Лэнс опустил взгляд на их сцепленные руки и как-то сразу растерял весь свой боевой пыл. Кит не отшил его и даже не сопротивлялся, он сказал одно лишь «хорошо» и, Лэнс действительно растерялся не зная как реагировать.

— Лэнс, вы так и будете держаться за руки или поможете нам с Кораном найти… Коран, как называлась та вещь, о которой спрашивал Ханк?

— Скалка, кажется, он сказал скалка.

Лэнс громко наиграно засмеялся, отпустил руку Кита и взъерошил волосы. Он чувствовал себя неловко, поставив их в такое положение перед Аллурой и Кораном. Но вроде как товарищам по команде нормально держаться за руки в качестве моральной поддержки? Лэнс часто брал Ханка за руку или обнимался с ним, не видя в этом никакого другого подтекста, кроме дружеского.

— Аллура, я помогу.

МакКлейн подтолкнул Когане к выходу с кухни, поравнявшись с Кораном, искавшим что-то похожее по описанию в нижнем ящике стола, в котором Ханк хранил кухонную утварь. Лэнс уверен, что не найдёт ничего даже отдаленно похожего на земное приспособление для теста. По крайней мере, его мама называла вещь похожую на дубинку которой раскатывала тесто так же.

Лэнс, почувствовав, что Кит ещё в комнате, обернулся. Он стоял у входа и не сводил глаз с МакКлейна, с крайне нечитаемым выражением лица, прежде Лэнсу не доводилось видеть Когане замученным и смущенным одновременно. Он предпочитал улавливать одну эмоцию за раз и разбираться с ними, соответственно, по очереди. Изучать Кита и подходы к нему стало его хобби. Их взгляды пересеклись, Кит кивнул предположительно в сторону ангаров и, прошептав «встретимся там», ушёл. Лэнс скорее прочитал это по губам, чем расслышал слова, потому что Кит и не пытался сказать это громко, но он хотел, чтобы Лэнс его понял.

МакКлейн в мельчайших подробностях описал что конкретно хотел Ханк, не забыв позаигрывать с Аллурой в процессе, это стало чем-то вроде привычки — кокетничать, он не пытался никого впечатлить, вёл себя так, как привык в гарнизоне, где практически не было женского пола. Лэнс отчаянно хотел привлечь внимание Кита и, что сейчас, что тогда он особо не изменился. Даже если этот способ, как оказалось, не работал. При встрече Кит даже не вспомнил Лэнса, задев его самолюбие своим равнодушием. «Пилот грузового судна», кажется, так он сказал.

— Это похоже на обрубок ветки.

Коран задумчиво накручивал ус на палец, наблюдая за попытками Лэнса нарисовать неизвестный этим двоим предмет.

— Это скалка, скал-ка, Коран.

— Лэнс, ты ужасно рисуешь.

— О, ну спасибо за комплимент, Коран.

Аллура засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Лэнс завис, в очередной раз подумав, что у Аллуры очень красивый смех.

— Мне пора идти, — Лэнс ненавидел врать, более того, он не умел делать это нормально. Краска стыда окрашивала кончики ушей и щёки, стоило ему немного уклониться от ответа. Его мама и abuela чуяли ложь за версту и никакие недомолвки не могли сбить их с толку. — Мы с Китом…

— Иди, Лэнс, — Аллура мягко улыбнулась ему, пригладила волосы и поправила воротник футболки. — Мы свяжемся с вами, если что-то понадобится.

— Что? В смысле, зачем? Мы же будем в тренировочном зале и …

— Лэнс, — Аллура оставила руку покоиться на его плече и пыталась заглянуть в глаза, в то время как Лэнс всеми возможными способами пытался отвести взгляд, — Мы знаем, что Кит собирается покинуть замок и, рады, что ты идёшь с ним.

Лэнс заёрзал на стуле, Коран и Аллура не сводили с него пытливого взгляда, от которого МакКлейн чувствовал, будто он отмотал время на десять лет назад и попал на кухню своего домика на Кубе, где его семья спрашивала не видел ли он куда отправилась Вероника. Конечно же он видел, но всеми способами пытался отнекиваться. Abuela сильно разозлилась и посадила Лэнса под домашний арест на целую неделю, хотя в принципе вина целиком и полностью была на Веронике, а не на нём. Вот и сейчас Аллура применяла на нём бабушкин приём, а Лэнс пытался сопротивляться, но знал, что провалится, не успев начать.

— Аллура…я…нет, мы… — Лэнс набрал полную грудь воздуха, — мы с Китом просто проверим окрестности, ничего такого ты не подумай, ахаха, — он развёл руками в стороны, уши горели, собственно как и лицо, но он продолжил говорить, пока уверенность его не покинула, — в любом случае, вы всегда можете с нами связаться, как ты и сказала. Мы тут же примчимся обратно. Вжух, и мы уже в замке!

— Лэнс, я знаю, что ты нас не подведёшь, — Аллура сжала его плечо и отвернулась к Корану, показывающему два больших пальца. Они не обращали никакого внимания на Лэнса, застывшего на стуле. Тепло от похвалы Аллуры приятно щекотало в груди.

— Тогда я пойду?

Лэнс скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в его комнату быстрее, чем Коран или Аллура повернулись на голос. Он смуглый, но это вовсе не значило, что краска стыда не видна на лице.

***

Лэнс увидел Кита издалека, тот ждал его в ангаре, прислонившись к ноге красного льва, одетый в форму паладина, с закинутым через плечо рюкзаком. Не читаемая маска с лица никуда не делась и это заставило Лэнса притормозить у самого входа. О чём Кит думал с таким выражением лица? О Широ? О том, что они могут его никогда не найти? Или, что ещё хуже, что он уже мёртв?

Широ герой и отрицать это не было никакого смысла. Лэнс восхищался им сколько себя помнил и, встретив в живую, жаждал одобрения. Но больше подбадриваний Широ, он ждал признания Кита его как соперника. Они соревновались при любом удобном случае, но Лэнсу так и не удалось победить.

— Лэнс?

Кит смотрел на него слегка удивленно. Задумчивость исчезла с лица, сейчас он выглядел спокойным, и на удивление расслабленным.

— А, Кит, — Лэнс в три размашистых шага поравнялся с ним закинув руку на плечо. — какие планы?

Кит напрягся от прикосновения, но не отстранился и повернулся к красному. Двери открылись, запуская их внутрь. Лэнсу неудобно идти с закинутой на плечо Кита рукой, но он не отстранялся, а Лэнс боялся испортить момент.

Кит сел в кресло пилота в то время, как Лэнс мялся не зная куда себя деть. Он как-то и позабыл, что внутри всего лишь одно место для пилота.

— Эм, Кит?

— Мы полетим на место, где пропал Широ, я знаю, что мы там уже были, но…

— Да нет, я не об этом, — Лэнс смущенно почесал щеку и обвёл рукой кабину, — тут только одно место.

Кит посмотрел на него, недоумевая, почему он вообще об этом спрашивал. Окинув взглядом всё пространство, он пожал плечами.

— Ты можешь сесть на пол?..

— Я могу сесть на тебя?

Уголок губ Кита приподнялся, Лэнс счёл это за хороший знак и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Отойдя чуть в сторону от кресла пилота, он удобно разместился на полу и наблюдал за Китом. Они покинули замок и Лэнс мог поклясться, что слышал подбадривание Пидж из колонок.

— Они знают, что мы улетели, — Лэнс обнял колени, положив на них голову.

— Я знаю.

— Ты не волнуешься? О том, что они могут полететь за нами и оставить замок без присмотра?

— Нет. Ты же со мной.

Лэнс покраснел третий раз за сутки. Кит заставлял его щеки розоветь чаще, чем тётушки на семейных ужинах.

— Спасибо.

Лэнс резко повернулся к Киту, но он не отрывал взгляда от стекла перед собой, всматриваясь в бесконечную гладь космоса, он снова был напряжён и, судя по вибрации пола, красный тоже это чувствовал. Возможно, лев мог уловить эмоции Кита гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

— За что?

Получилось намного тише, чем хотелось. Сердце учащённо забилось, Лэнс замер и напрягся, он жаждал благодарности от Кита. Хотел поговорить с ним и услышать слова в ответ, узнать, что Лэнс ему нужен.

— За всё.

Сердце Лэнса провалилось в желудок от того, каким тоном Кит произнёс эти два слова. И хоть МакКлейну и хотелось услышать в благодарность немного больше, он всё равно понял, что Кит имел ввиду и его губы расплылись в самой широкой улыбке, на которую он был способен.

Если бы Кит был Лэнсом, он обязательно сказал ему: спасибо за поддержку, за юмор и умение разрядить обстановку. За то, что мог и хотел усмирять вспыльчивость Кита. За то, что продолжал соперничать с ним даже в такой ситуации.

Лэнс вытаскивал его раз за разом и продолжал выставлять себя дураком, только чтобы Киту стало легче. Чтобы всей команде стало легче, Лэнс поддерживал всех и распылялся на каждого, но Киту уделял особое внимание. Потому что Кита пропажа Широ задевала сильнее остальных. Он единственный, с кем связь Такаши действительно была прочной.

Лэнс начинал беспокоиться стоило Киту пропасть с его радара. Да он едва пережил их четырехчасовое расставание сегодня утром. Беспокойство, поселившееся внутри никуда не делось. Он нервничал, думая, что Кит ушёл оставив их одних. Оставив его.

Они обыскали каждый квадрат их стычки с Зарконом, но так и не нашли ни одной зацепки, способной привести их к Широ. Их команда была здесь не один раз и Лэнс рассчитывал, что у Кита был план или хотя бы догадка, почему они вернулись именно сюда. Но оказалось, что Кит просто не мог сидеть без дела и не корить себя. Лицо, полное боли — лишнее тому доказательство. Лэнс вздохнул и поднялся, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с формы. Кит держал красного в идеальном порядке и даже если он сидел на полу, был уверен, грязи там точно не осталось.

— Кит.

Кит не отреагировал, даже не пошевелился. Лэнс оперся боком о кресло сложив руки на груди.

— Когда я был маленьким, мой старший брат пропал. Мы искали его по всей округе, подняли на уши всех соседей. Мне тогда казалось это таким весёлым. Ведь все вокруг бегали с фонариками и звали его по имени. Даже наша собака Спотти лаяла поздно вечером, хотя обычно Abuela ругалась на неё и запирала в дальней комнате. Его не было три дня и только на следующий день, я понял, что это не игра такая и он, возможно, никогда не вернётся домой.

Лэнс ненадолго замолчал, вспоминая как ужасно чувствовал себя, зовя старшего брата и дёргая маму вопросами о том, когда брат вернётся домой. Отец нервничал, но виду не показывал, бабушка и вовсе ни с кем не разговаривала, только гладила Спотти и смотрела телевизор до позднего вечера.

— Через три дня он вернулся домой сам. Точнее, отец возвращался после работы и встретил его на обочине. Ох, и влетело же ему тогда, — Лэнс тихо засмеялся и улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы на затылке, — оказывается, он просто хотел приключений, а когда запасы, которые он взял из дома в поход, кончились, он вернулся.

— Ты скучаешь по ним?

— Каждую минуту.

Они замолчали, наблюдая за бесконечно пустым пространством впереди. Лэнс надеялся, что его способ поддержать Кита работал, иначе он не сможет и дальше называть себя самым весёлым в команде.

— Если Широ вернётся…

— Когда, когда Широ вернётся, Кит. Он жив, разве ты не чувствуешь?

Лэнс приложил свою ладонь к сердцу Кита.

— Здесь.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза целую вечность, пока Лэнс не прочистил горло. Он хотел поддержать Кита, но не мог убрать ладонь и отвести взгляд.

— Я хочу сказать, что Широ обязательно вернётся, он нас не бросит.

— Да.

Щёки Лэнса загорелись, сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, он слышал только шум в ушах и грохот в груди. Время на секунду замерло и ускорилось, когда Кит положил свою ладонь поверх его. Они так и замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза.

— Спасибо.

Кит произнёс это практически беззвучно, но Лэнс расслышал, он всегда слышал Кита.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, со мной.

Лэнс зарделся ещё сильнее, если такое вообще возможно. Жар переполз на шею и мурашки, гуляющие вдоль позвоночника, от хриплого шёпота Кита, грозили довести его до обморока.

— Широ мне как брат.

— Я знаю.

Облегчение от слов Кита обрушилось на Лэнса волной. До этого момента он не осознавал насколько важно было услышать эти слова. Широ как брат, не как любовный интерес или безответная любовь. Брат.

— Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся, не хочу, чтобы…

Кит замолчал, но ему и не нужно было продолжать, Лэнс и без слов понял, что тот имел ввиду, всегда понимал. Он сжал его руку сильнее.

— В гарнизоне, он единственный, кто верил в меня и поддерживал. Единственный…

Лэнс не сдержался и обнял Кита крепко прижав к себе. Даже если сердце сейчас разорвётся в груди от невыносимой боли и тоски. Кит должен знать, что не один, что у него есть Лэнс, есть команда. Он больше не одинок. Кит сжал его в объятьях, словно в тисках.

— Потеряв его однажды, я не могу… не могу, Лэнс. Он поверил в меня, ничего обо мне не зная. Я ему должен

— Ты его не потеряешь, Кит.

Лэнс провёл рукой по волосам Кита, пропуская прядь через пальцы. Мама успокаивала его так, когда он был маленьким. Ему нравилось ощущение прикосновений к голове и умиротворение, которое следовало вслед за этим. Они сидели в тишине, кажется, целую вечность. Кит обнимал Лэнса, пока он гладил его по голове. Сидеть вполоборота на подлокотнике не очень удобно, но это стоило того.

— Твой маллет пора подстричь.

Кит тихо засмеялся, сжимая его в объятьях сильнее.

— Обязательно, после того, как найдём Широ.

МакКлэйн кивнул и поднялся, как бы ему не хотелось продлить момент, записать его в своей памяти и пересматривать бессчётное количество раз, но им пора возвращаться.

— Если хочешь я доставлю нас до замка, а ты немного поспишь.

— Было бы неплохо, можно включить автопилот.

— О, — Лэнс даже не подумал об этом, как и не подумал о том, что красный лев мог его просто не слушаться.

Они раскидали по полу одеяла, которые остались с их прошлой вылазки по спасению планеты и легли на них рядом. Плечи едва соприкасались посылая нервные импульсы вдоль позвоночника Лэнса. Он не знал, чувствовал ли Кит то же, что и он, но лежать вдвоём вот так было приятно.

— Первым делом, когда мы вернёмся на землю, я хочу сходить к морю.

— А как же твоя семья?

— После них, разумеется.

Лэнс ожидал, что Кит поддержит разговор или скажет куда бы сходил он, но он молчал.

— Хочешь сходить со мной?

— Конечно.

Сонный шёпот заставил Лэнса перевести взгляд на Кита. Он уже перевернулся на живот и подложил руку под голову наблюдая за Лэнсом. Может быть хотя бы сейчас Кит проспит дольше, чем пару часов, а когда они вернутся в замок, он поможет составить ему план мест в которых они ещё не были. И когда Широ снова будет с ним, Лэнс признается Киту, скинув с плеч неподъёмный для одного груз.


End file.
